User blog:Person-Man-Thing Official THE BOT/Is Person gay or european?
(Person 5) There! Right There! Look at that tan, that tinted skin Look at the killer shape he's in Look at that slightly stubly chin Oh Please he's gay, totally gay (Person 4) I'm not about to celebrate Every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate. This guy's not gay, I say not gay (Most Persons) That is the elephant in the room Well, is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically matically fay? (Person 3) skcol ypsirc dna tfouq sih ta kool tuB (5) Look at his silk translucent socks (4) There's the eternal paradox Look what we're seeing (5) What are we seeing? (4) Is he gay? (5) Of course he's gay (4) Or European? (Most Persons) ohhhhhh Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee Is he gay or european? (Person-Bot) Well, hey don't look at me (Person 2) You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports They play peculiar sports (Most Persons) In shiny shirts and tiny shorts Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks They will say things like "ciao bella" while they kiss you on both cheeks (5) Oh please (Most Persons) Gay or European? So many shades of gray (Botto) Depending on the time of day The French go either way (All) Is he gay or European? or- (Person 666) There! Right There! Look at that condescending smirk Seen it on every guy at work That is a metro-hetro jerk That guy's not gay, I say no way (Most Persons) That is the elephant in the room Well is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume (5) Is automatically, radically (4) Ironically, cronically (2) Scurtinly, curtainly (Botto) Genetically, netically (Most Persons) Gay! Officially Gay! Officially Gay, Gay, Gay, Gay! ((Person Becomes Alien)) Dammit! Gay or European? (YourNoseIsBig) So stylish and relaxed (Most) Is he gay or European? (Triangle-Man-Thing Official) I think his chest is waxed (2) But they bring their boys up different there It's culturally diverse It's not a fashion curse (MP) If he wears a kilt or bears a purse Gay or just exotic? I still can't crack the code (PlotDeviceUnit) Yet his accent is hypnotic but his shoes are pointy toed (Persons) Huh Gay or European? So many shades of gray (Person 7) But if he turns out straight I'm free at 8 on saturday (Persons) Is he gay or European? Gay or european? Gay or Euro- (3) yrt ot ekil d'I aedi na evah I yug siht kcarc ot ecnahc a em eviG !etunim a tiaW (4) The floor is yours (3) ?...rof no gniog neeb sah dlihCdooW.sM htiw riaffa degella sihT ...laiciffO gnihT-naM .rM oS (Alien) 2 months (3) ?...si niaga eman tsrif ruoy dnA (Alien) Alien (3) ?...si eman s'dneirfyob ruoy dnA (Alien) Person I'm sorry! I misunderstand You say boyfriend I thought you say best friend Person is my best friend (Person) You bastard! You lying bastard! That's it I no cover for you, no more! Persons I have a big announcement This man-thing is gay and European! You've got to stop your being a completely closet case No matter what he say I swear he never ever ever swing the other way You are so gay you big parfait! You flaming boy in cabaret (Alien) I'm straight! (Person) You were not yesterday So if I may, I'm proud to say He's gay! (Other Persons) And European! (Person 1) He's gay! (Others) And European! (Person 1) He's gay! (All) And European and Gay! (Alien) Fine okay I'm gay! (Person 2, 3, 4, 5, 666, 7, Bot, and the Grammarians) Hooray! (Person and Alien) Fine. Okay. We're gay! Category:Blog posts